


Pie Headcanons

by Kikikittykis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: Reader baking pie for Nekoma and Karasuno while dating Kenma and Sugawara headcanons two separate headcanons not at once
Relationships: Karasuno Volleyball Club & Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club & Reader, Nishinoya Yuu & Reader, Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Pie Headcanons

Kenma Kozume

  * You are okay with the Volleyball Club neither on their good side or bad side apart from Kuroo who was your friend and Kenma was your boyfriend
  * You were dating Kenma so they saw you frequently walking with him or watching practice while doing homework
  * You had been baking so you made a pie for the team and practice was running late and they had a game coming up so you decided that the pie would be a good way to get them fired up
  * You get there just as their finishing practice
  * You told Kuroo and he gathered the team for a piece of pie which had small volleyballs and paw prints on the crust
  * Kenma was really quiet but really loved the pie they all did and were thanking you
  * Kenma gave you and hug and said a quick thank you as the two of you left to walk back home



Koushi Sugawara

  * You had baked them a pie for good luck in their next match
  * You were great with the entire team rom Karasuno
  * At most practices you were on the bleachers reading or watching
  * You were the Co Manager with Kiyoko
  * It was the end of the day and you had baked the pie the day before so the cooking club let you use their oven to reheat your pie
  * The team loved the apple pie
  * You had put a pair of small wings and cuts that looked like crow feet on the crust of the pie
  * Suga was super happy that you did this since it lifted the entire teams spirits
  * Your good friends with Nishinoya and he constantly jokes about how he should steal you away from Sugawara just for your amazing pie
  * Suga only pulls you into his side and gives you a kiss on the cheek



**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
